Avengers Academy
by RelicRaider
Summary: I stumble upon a strange artefact as a sudden disruption manipulates time as I find myself and the Avengers in our teenage selves in modern day... Only that I remember both the life the artefact I was looking for as an adult gave me extra memories to accommodate to modern day and to the rest of the gang...
1. Chapter 1

**My home city in Atlantic Canada**

Last I knew I was working at a tomb in Africa, next I know I'm a teenager again, but it's not 1998 it's 2016! And here I am at in my 16 self again, great just freaking great... When I was 14-15 that wasn't my best years in fact I was bullied like crazy... so much so I was pretty depressed. But here I am in my 16 year old self though... I'm not sure why I'm at my old middle School than the High School I graduated from back in 2001... Nothing was making any sense at all today...

I was in my old Middle School as I was reliving one of the worst days of my life except it was different, very different. The students were meaner, and more tougher than usual. I just gotten into a fight, and got wounded by one of the students and the Principal decided detention was better than getting it looked at. When detention was done I went outside as I saw Teenage Superheroes fighting other students... The Avengers were teenagers too... I clued in... The school was really a Hydra hideout and I was being used as a human punching bag. I saw my old principal... Long time ago I was scared of him he was tall as Lurch from the Addams Family with whitish blonde hair and glasses. Mr. Lurch let's call him grabbed me as he was using me as a human shield as I struggled to fight him as he tried to escape... That was until he was tapped on the shoulder by Hulk as he surrendered. I snickered as their Leader turned around as I saw Captain America... He too was a teenager and he wasn't skinny he was well tall and buff. He saw me and looked surprised as if he knew me... which was true but not in the way I recalled... Originally how I recalled more like.

"Melly?" He said looking at me shocked.

"Steve?" I replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"This was my junior slash middle school." I replied, "I'm so totally confused. I feel like today was nothing but Dejavu."

"Looks like the time fog affected more places than we thought."said Natasha Aka the Black Widow, "You're not the only one quite a few of us are in the same situation."

"Hmm the lady's mind is not affected by the time fog." said Loki as he examined my head, "She has both memories from two different time lines yet slightly different..."

"And you be?"

"I would be Loki, my lady Melly."

"Let's take you home and discuss things with your folks."

"Ok."

"I'll clean you up Mel," said Natasha AKA Black Widow.

"Thank you Natasha."

"You're welcome."

"Melanie sweetheart what did I tell you about taking a ride with strangers..." said Mom as she saw Steve, Natasha, Hulk and Loki.

"Hello Carolyn." said Steve, "Feeling any younger?"

Mom caught on... "This is weird, seeing you as a teenager..."

"Mom you're 20 years younger again, you shouldn't be complaining."

Mom chuckled, "True Melanie."

"Hmm it seems to be that even her family's minds are not affected either." said Loki to the gang as I overheard.

"Ah Mom can the gang stay for supper?"

"I don't see why not dear."

"That was very kind of you Melly but that's not necessary."

"Steven Grant Rogers when was the last time you had a home cooked meal?"

The gang looked at him, "Well on second thought we are hungry."

"Just as long as Hulk changes back to his original self, I believe I might have some extra clothes for him."

The guys looked at Hulk as he changed back to Bruce as he was glad his pants were rapid adjusting to his body types.

"If I remember correctly you never say no to free food." Bruce admitted.

"Exactly. Nice to see you Bruce."

"You too Melly er if that's what you prefer?"

"Doesn't matter me honestly."

"Come on in and wash up everyone."

It didn't take much for the gang to convince my folks to send me to New York, as I suddenly gotten a scholarship for there thanks to Tony Stark and SHIELD. I began packing as I heard a knock on my open door.

"Melly there's a few things I need to talk to you before we go to New York."

"What's that?"

"Most of the gang had been affected by the time fog, they don't exactly have their memories intact like you and your family does."

"Steve here's how I'm looking at it, that school you found me at was 2 worst years of my life, High School was much better, if I had a chance to change anything I'd do it on a more epic scale. But shouldn't I be in my 14 year old self?"

Steve chuckled, "You always saw the silver lining before the rest of us. And if I were you I'd wouldn't complain about what age you're stuck in right now."

"Why were you there?"

"We were hoping to find Bucky... He's the Winter Soldier... That Hydra had under the control."

"Oh..."

"So what do you remember before the sudden reversal of time?" asked Natasha as she entered my room.

"It was if my Adult life was almost a dream... Almost." I replied.

Natasha picked up my Rollerblades, "Want your Ice skates too?"

"I figure skate Natasha, and I can play hockey in them but I have a tendency to show off during it."

She snickered, "I have yet to see that."

"Look Melly what's the last thing you remember before this day?"

"I was in Africa maybe near Wakanda as I had located a artefact..."

"Do you remember what that artefact was called? Or what did it look like?" Asked Natasha.

"I believe could draw it from memory on the flight there."

"Well I guess that's a start."

"It's better than what we had." Said Steve, "We'll fill you in on the way."

"Sure thing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Avengers Academy, New York City**

"Natasha and I will get your room set up, Director Nick Fury wants to talk with you." Said Steve when we arrived at the campus as he and Hulk started taking the boxes of books and bookcases out of the Quinjet.

"Hey Captain need any help?" said Falcon/Sam.

"Yeah Sam, this is Melanie Hansen aka Commander Relic Raider," Natasha introduced, "We found her at the Hydra base instead of Bucky."

"Nice to meet you Melanie."

"Mel or Melly please."

"Hmm rhymes with Bucky," he chuckled as we shook hands, "Nice to meet you Melly."

"Thanks it's nice to meet you too Sam." I replied, "Ah which way to the Office building?"

He pointed to the building only 50 feet away as I spoke, "Thank you Sam."

"You're Welcome." He said as I left, "So Steve how do you know her?"

"I met her years ago she was much younger and smaller but she we kept in touch, Bucky had a crush on her, he always asked her to be his girlfriend. She didn't know that Hydra had Bucky and I don't know how he'll react that they also had her too."

"Well let's hope he doesn't go nuts." Sam said as he grabbed a box, "So Bucky hadn't seen how much she's grown since eh?"

"I recognized Melly right away, I'm not sure how Bucky will though. As for what happened there Melly hasn't talked about what they did to her yet."

"Well lets hope we find him after she recovers."

"You think he's going to lose it once he sees how beat up she is?"

"Hard to say... but we need to bring them together carefully."

"I suppose you're right."

"I found some files saying she resisted their brainwashing techniques, she was bullied almost daily by Hydra's students." Said Natasha as she held a file, "They were trying to break her spirit and it looks like they were almost successful but she had been doing what she can to fight back... With all the people she helped she never got help in return." Steve, Hulk and Sam didn't like what they learned, "Well she got help now, let's make sure they never get to her and help her out."

"Agreed," said Sam, "But what about we let her settle in first."

"Hulk hug Melly when Hulk sees her." said Hulk, "Then Hulk will Hurt Hydra like they Hurt her."

"Hulk try not to hurt her in the process first she's still healing up after what they did to her." spoke Natasha.

"Hulk will not hurt Melly." said Hulk as he changed back to Bruce, "I will hug her as myself."

"Well that be a relief for her."

"After Melly leaves the building Fury should be notified, I'll give the file to her myself... Natasha make a copy just in case of Fury decides to keep it rather than let me give it to her."

"Steve once she finds out she might want to let some steam off on the sandbag upstairs." said Sam.

"That won't surprise me... The girl did have a bit of a temper once upon a time. Believe me you don't want to piss off a Canuck, they don't get mad just get even."

"As if I may need to tread more carefully when dealing with the girl?" questioned Loki.

"Exactly, Loki."

 **Inside the Main Office building**

"Ahh Miss Melanie Hansen, Aka Commander Relic Raider nice to see you can make it." He said as he shook my hand, "I'm Director Fury. Please take a seat." He offered as he paged his administrative assistant, "Pepper have Miss Van Dyne come here to give our new Student settled and acquainted with everyone. Your room, 026 in the ladies wing in the dormitory."

"Yeah Steve and the guys are moving my stuff into my room right now as we speak."

"You and Rogers know each other?"

"Yeah we meet as kids a few times when my family went down to the states, I have family in the states."

"And New York is on the way, Steve told me that you three were pen pals?"

"Yes sir. Um am I the only student here not from the states?"

"There a few students that from out of this world, literally you will meet them soon."

"I met one already, Loki."

"Careful with him, he's a mischief maker."

"Well I hope he's not one for pranks eh?"

"Yes, yes he is."

"Oohh well I hate to break it to him but I was known to be a prank princess."

He laughed, "I can't wait to see you two do a prank showdown on April Fools day."

"How about you get a crown ready for that day?"

"Deal!"

"Director Fury you called for me?" said a Petite Girl with brown hair in a classic bob hairstyle as she looked very classy with a pearl necklace with her outfit of a yellow dress with a motorcycle jacket and white knee high socks and black boots.

"Miss Van Dyne this is Melanie Hansen our first Canadian student. She was the girl Steve and the gang found at the Hydra base."

"Oh my are you ok?" She asked seeing how beat up I was.

"I'm better now Miss Van Dyne."

"Are you sure?"

"Ok how about I rephrase that I plan on getting better so I can kick Hydra the same how they hurt me with a little help from everyone, in style of course."

She laughed, "I like you."

"It's part of my charm."

"Oh call please call me Janet or use my code name which is Wasp."

"Sure Janet... Ah that my Aunt's name too. Most of my family call her sissy, or Jannie. Which my brothers call me sissy or Melly now."

"Cool!"

She looked at me, I wore my high school vintage jacket in purple and white with my school's Initials of MHS on the back, my magic lucky purple star pendant necklace, a green Tee shirt, blue jeans and plaid purple/black and white converse shoes. My wavy dark blonde hair was still transitioning to brown was in a ponytail as my Anne Shirley bangs were beginning to grow out. God I hated those bangs with a passion.

"How do you get such nice wavy hair?"

"I braid it at night."

"And how do you do that?"

I laughed as I then looked at her to see the puzzled look on her face, paused then said "How about I show you later?"

"Yes I would love to see how it's done." She said, grabbing my hand as she suddenly shrunk to the size of tinkerbell and hulled me as if I weighed nothing out the door.

"Whoa!" I spoke... not wanting to yell out loud and embarrassed myself indoors.

"I think she'd be a great edition." said Coulson.

"I think she'll have time of her life." Said Fury.


	3. Chapter 3

**Outside**

"Here's the academy office, of course."

"I saw that." I said to her, "do you know of it's history?"

"Ahh history isn't my thing. Kicking bad guy butts, party planning, and Super hero fashion design is. Oh right my shop! I have to show it to you!"

"Wait! Before you shrink down into Tinkerbell size again how about we get there like normal people. I mean you really kinda surprised the snot out of me doing that."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I did that to you." She said embarrassed, "I mean I didn't mean to get carried away."

"It's okay it's next time I'd like a little warning ahead of time, please and thank you."

"Wow you're as nice and polite like Steve is!"

"I come from a very christian family with a little old school ideals, my folks are strict yet laid back."

"Cool. Okay come with me I'll show you my shop next."

"Sure."

Her clothing shop was simply amazing. It was high quality fashion couture right down to the price tag... "I love you're fashions but I can't afford these... I'm from a middle class family and my allowance for here isn't much either. Then again that might change too."

"Well how about we work something out then."

"Well I do have experience making and designing clothes."

"Awesome! That's it you're my partner!"

"Ok that is a deal I never disagree to."

She showed me the Library, Dr. Hank Pym's laboratory, Stark Tower, the club, the firing range, the Timeless Archives, the race track, SHIELD HQ, and the robo dojo before finally showing me the dormitory.

"Due to the time fog there are a few places still blocked off for now, and the campus is still in the works."

"I can see that Jann."

"Jann... I love it!" She said hugging me as I smiled. We went inside as Hulk saw me.

"Melly!" He said as he hugged me... surprisingly not as tight as I expected, I was still able to breath.

"I was only gone for a short while Big Dude." I spoke as I hugged back.

"Are you ok?"

"Hulk I'm a tough girl Big Dude, I've learned a lot the past few years."

"You want to talk about it Melly?" Asked Natasha.

"Some of the stuff that happened there had a tendency to follow me home, but my faith and making new real friends that helped more than anything."

Natasha gave me a hug, "How do you stay positive after all that happened to you?"

"I learned to forgive fast after all that was done, but you should never forget it because stuff like that should only make you stronger on inside."

"Are you sure you are not related to Steve?" asked Loki.

"Loki, right eh?"

"Indeed I am, and I will admit you're mother's cookies are a delight."

"Hulk likes Melly's Mom's Cookies too."

"Awe man, you guys had cookies?" said Sam.

"Relax guys Mom gave me a care package before I left!" I said as it wasn't long before everyone was after me wanting one. Luckily I had my bullwhips as I was hanging around trying not to lose any of Mom's fresh baked cookies. Maybe I should ask Spiderman for acrobatic tips.

"Those little things aren't good for a lady's figure. And you my dear are no lady." said a long blonde haired chick in green top with black skirt, gold jewelry and matching thigh high boots.

"That would be Amora the Enchantress, she's from Asgard too." said Jann.

"Ahh." I spoke, "I'm Melanie Hansen, it's really nice to meet you."

"Charmed I'm sure." Amora sneered, "now excuse me."

"Um Sure." I spoke letting her move by, "Is she ever nice?"

"Rarely," Jann replied back.

"She reminds me of a lot of people at the place you guys hauled me out of."

"Well I'm glad you were able to join us Melly." said Steve finally joining us, "I was finishing up my report to give to Fury in the morning."

"I thought so..." I yawned.

"Get some rest girl, I'll let you know when we need you for a mission," said Steve.

I nodded as he guided me to my room.

 **Morning**

I woke up feeling sore and stiff, "Great," I thought, "just the way I want to start my first day in my new School."

There was a knock on my door as I saw a woman with orange red hair, Pepper Potts I guessed.

"Good morning." I said with a smile and cheery voice.

"Morning Miss Hansen, I'm Pepper Potts." She said, smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you." I replied shaking her hand.

"Thank you it's wonderful to meet you too. Here is your schedule for the week and Tony Stark is making you a smart phone so we can text or call you're schedules and assignments for the day." She said as we shook hands, "Now this week will be easy because you're still recovering from yesterday since the Gang rescued you from Hydra hiding in your home town. Now don't do any physical training for a few days, Director Fury's and Doctor's orders."

"Sure thing, and Thanks for the morning briefing Ms Potts."

"Have a good day Melanie. And don't worry you're among friends here."

"You too Ms Potts. And thanks for the advice too." I said as I went back to my room.

"What a super nice girl." She said as I overheard her. I smiled, maybe today will be a good day after all.

I arrived in the cafeteria as the gang saw me as I got in line to get breakfast then joined them at their table.

"Any leads on Bucky?"

"Not yet Melly." said Steve, "How are you feeling today?"

"Sore." I said, as I sipped my decaf tea, "Pepper dropped by with my schedule for the day and the Fury said no physical stuff for two days."

"So you don't remember the life the Time Fog gave you?" Asked Natasha.

"Not sure actually. Give me a minute me to test that," I spoke. I thought for a second, as I closed my eyes as I saw Steve, my brothers and I playing together in New York...

Back then I had my long hair in two braids, Anne of Green Gables style with bangs over my forehead... Which I didn't quite care for the bangs but I wasn't going to pick a fight with my mom about my hair back then. I did remember I grew them out once in High school, as I liked the longer bangs. How I first met them well I was looking for a distant cousin of mine as I saw him picking on Steve as Bucky and my cousin were fighting, near by where we were staying.

"Cuz! Stop!" I said, angrily.

"Melly you're nothing but a tattle tail!" said my Cousin Arin.

"Oh yeah well you can't catch me!" I said as I started to run back to his place.

"Cousin Melly get back here!"

"Yeah well you can't catch me," I said.

"I am not going lose to a girl!"

"Well go ahead and try!" I said as I made a dash for it.

"Come Back here Melly."

"Not planning on it!"

"She's fast." said Steve.

"She's cute." said Bucky.

It was a hour later when Steve with his Mom and Bucky arrived at the place my family and I were staying at as they clearly saw my cousin was grounded.

"Hello, Rita is Melly and her family here?" asked Sara.

"I'm over here." I called.

"My aren't you a brave little girl."

"I am?"

"Yes you are, you saved my boy Steve and his best friend Bucky."

"Awe it was nothing, Mrs?"

"Rogers, Sarah Rogers."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Rogers," I said shaking her hand as I then looked to the boys "Are you guys ok?"

"We'll be fine." Said Steve, "can I hug you?"

"Sure." I said doing just that.

"I like you," said Bucky, "can I be your boyfriend?"

I giggled, "I'm not from here Bucky."

"Where you from, doll?"

"Prince Edward Island."

"As in Anne of Green gables?"

I looked surprised, "Yeah."

"You almost look like her."

"I do not!"

"True but you look more like a doll."

"I do?"

"Yeah you're my kind of Doll."

I opened my eyes, "I remember how I met Steve and Bucky the first time."

Steve smiled, "She saved Buck and I from her older cousin's wrath."

"Yeah he asked me plenty of times to be his girlfriend." I said with a chuckle, "every time I came to New York that was the first thing he ask me."

"Awe that's so adorable Mel." said Jann.

"We were just kids Jann." I said, "Besides, since we know Hydra has him I don't think he'll remember me."

"Oh you may never know Mel."

"Well looks like someone's optimistic." I chuckled.

A thought came to my head, as I looked at my purple magic star pendant. Steve caught on "See Dr. Hank Pym maybe you're pendant is the key to restoring the world to its natural state."

"Steve I'll see him when I can I got classes to go for first."

"Oh right," he said, "Um Melly what should I tell Bucky when we find him?"

"The truth and that it might take me a second to remember certain memories."

"Seems fair."

"Look I'm just going along with everything like a good sport."

"So Fury doesn't know that we started remembering a alternate lifetime?" Asked Bruce, "Tony would want to see you about that theory."

"That's actually my first stop to pick up a smartphone."

"I hope his charm doesn't get you into trouble Melly." Said Bruce.

"Me too." I agreed, "Speaking of Tony why isn't he here?"

"He lives a few blocks from here."

"Oh okay." I said, "He's not a spoiled rich kid is he?"

"Ehnn that's not all the words I'd use to describe him." said Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stark Tower**

"Ah you must be the Melanie Hansen that Steve has been telling me about. Excellent you're 15 minutes early!" Tony said, "care to see my genius inventions?"

"As long as it helps us on the field during missions, Anthony Stark." I said feeling a bit shy and scared as he yanked my hand as I felt as if my surprise with Jann the other day was going to repeat itself until my arms dislocated.

"Please call me Tony." He replied, as I pried my hand out of his iron grip, "Oh sorry he did tell me they just recovered you fro a Hydra facility masking as a school."

"Yeah and they were using me as a human shield after being beaten up too..." I grumbled then sighed, telling myself not to slap him silly. Arrogant, egotistic, and a typical Jock guy who was also a overconfident Ladies man, no wonder they told me I didn't quite describe him completely.

"Oh here's your phone." He said, as he draped his arm around my shoulders, as I moved them off, "As you can see everything here is at the top of the line of technology."

"Do you have anything that can help in the archaeology department? Besides GPS on my phone that is."

"Besides the Rosetta stone?" He said, "I heard you were dared to crack that by your classmates?"

"That's not entirely true, my teacher said she'd give anyone extra credits to whoever cracked the Rosetta stone. I practically did it from a photo that was as big as my hand."

He looked at me impressed, "You're pretty smart for a plain Jane."

"Most girls be offended by that but me well I used to be pretty shy around guys."

"What got you out of it?"

I looked at Tony, "Ehnn Long story... Any programs on my phone that could help me with detecting forgeries?"

"Hmm... JARVIS!"

"Yes Mr. Stark, Sir." said Jarvis over the PA.

"I want you to look up techniques and equipment that can detect forgeries."

"Researching..."

"Look Diane."

"Melanie!"

"Right, eh this might take a while to make a anti forgery app, and maybe an Artefact scanner app, if there's any other cool ideas you have let me know." He said, "You know you two might not be relatives by blood but I can see why he see's you as the extended family he's always wanted. I never had that."

"We can't choose our family, but we can choose our friends think of them as your extended Family."

"That's not going to be easy I don't do well working with people."

"Well you might have to suck it up princess."

He laughed, "What's the difference between Canadians and Comedians?"

"There is no difference Canadians are comedians." I replied.

He laughed again, "Not to many people can make me laugh like that."

"I must admit my jokes don't always have good timing most days."

"It's not bad, still needs some work."

"Yeah well I should hit the books at the Timeless Archives soon, I have to learn Ancient Norse or Asgardian soon."

"Have fun."

 **At the Timeless Archives**

I saw Odin talking with Loki. Odin was scolding him for the something I wasn't aware of but I didn't quite care. I wasn't one to care about drama but I was thankful I enjoyed Shakespeare... And I still do.

"Excuse me Mr Odinson?" I asked, "I know I'm early for Asgardian class but there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Come here child, by what is thy matter on your mind?" Said Odin as he smiled at me.

"Why do I have memories of two different lives?"

"See father this is what I was talking about earlier. She possesses memories of both her current and an alternate future self, I haven't been able to see which is which."

"To make a fool Loki, that's a feat I have yet to see before my very eye."

"I am not a very good liar, I never have and I hope to never shall be one."

"Then perhaps you're pretty pendant? I feel protective magic in it." He said as he picked it up looking at it, "I have not seen anything quite like this."

"It was from a meteorite er... Falling star that crashed in my backyard as the stars danced in the night's sky before my family and I... I found it as my father make a pendant out of it, it's never left my neck since."

"Ah so the magic of Love influenced the pendant, admirable."

"Well maybe." I guessed, scratching my head, "But I can't help to think what happened to the world might be my own fault by accident."

"What makes you think that?"

"In my adult life I had been tricked to finding an artefact that could do harm to both the person and perhaps the whole world..."

"Ahh. And by what was it called?"

"The Idol of Fates."

"Hmm, and what age were you?"

"Early 20's."

"And the last artefact?"

"That's actually why I'm here I know where I found it but I can't remember what it looks like or what it was called."

"That is integrating perhaps you shouldn't rush your mind let it come when you're ready."

"You make it sound like it will unlock when I do something to trigger it."

"As you're people say on Midgard; 'That works too'."

During my studies I had found a book as I saw my favourite Shakespeare play "Twelfth Night".

"By what is this?" said Loki taking it from my fingers.

"It's a play written by a great man centuries ago, it's a tale comedic tale of Twins finding love in the most absurd way."

"How so?"

"I'm not telling you any spoilers dude." I snickered, "But I can tell you it's my favourite."

"Not this one?" He said as he took out Romeo and Juliet.

"It's good, don't get me wrong but I'm not one for tragedies."

"So why do you like this one?" He asked.

"I got twin brothers and I used to get jealous of them because of their bond, they got away with a lot of pranks that I could as I had to get a bit smarter with pranks... And sometimes I had to cover for them too, although they did get punished for it."

Loki looked at me, "You remind me of my relationship with my brother Thor."

"The bond between brothers is different compared what twin siblings has."

"How do you know?"

"Easy I'm their older sister I learned by observation." I replied. I knew better Loki was trying to get to know me better, but I felt I shouldn't trust him since he is the Norse god of Mischief and lies. Chances are for April Fools day I will have face him a lot for the Prank crown, and it might get pretty close. I'd better do my research right if I pull off the ultimate prank on him... And I'd might need a little help for that though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ants in your pants eh?**

After class I then met up with a guy I didn't see at first but had suddenly appeared right in front of me as I jumped in my skin... then again I could have jumped into a darned tree nearby.

"Oh my god! Ah, you're new girl right?" He said as I recovered from my panic attack fast...

"Yeah that's me, ah... I'm Melanie Hansen." I said introducing myself.

"Scott Lang, Ant-Man." He said as we shook hands... "I'm so sorry I scared you."

"Apology accepted," I spoke as I then got the greatest idea ever, "If I remember correctly, you were a thief right?"

"Well I didn't want to get into jail so it was either go here or there."

"Well would you like to help me with a side project?"

"Side project?"

"It's call operation; April Fools day. I just met my biggest competition. Interested?"

"Let me guess Loki?"

"Yep."

He laughed, "Count me in!"

"Great now to recruit the big dude."

"Whoa you mean Hulk?"

"Yep."

"Girl how in the heck are you going to convince him to help?"

I laughed, "Something tells me I won't have to."

"Melly want's Hulk's help with a Prank on Reindeer man?" Hulk asked.

"What do you say Big Dude?" I grinned, "Are you in to give the Asgardian Prank Prince a does of his own Medicine... Earth style?"

He smiled, as he gestured me for a fist bump "Hulk In!"

I smiled as I gave him a fist bump, "Great, do you think Black Widow would be willing to help?"

"You want me to help you out with Hulk and Ant-Man for April fools day?" She asked after I pitched it to her in the Girl's wing of the Dormitory.

"I know you might not have a funny bone in your body but-."

"I'm in, Melly!"

"Great, now to talk to Steve, Sam and Tony."

I found them at the cafeteria, I told them my idea as I saw the look on Tony's face grow into a evil grin. "Lucy you are lady after my own heart."

"Tony her name is Melanie." said Steve, "I'm in."

"Well if Steve is in so am I." said Sam.

"What idea did you have to pull off on him?"

"Well," I said as I said what I told everyone, "I put out a challenge to everyone I asked to come up with an idea and I'll see if I can combine them all into one."

"Too bad Bucky wasn't here he'd love to help." Steve chuckled.

"I cannot believe my eyes," Scott spoke to me, "You got half the school in on this! I still can't believe how you convinced all the Hulks into this! How did you managed that?"

"Well maybe it's my old school upbringing my parents taught me or my Canadian Charms." I replied.

"You're not related to Deadpool are you?"

"Oh hell no." Then I paused, "I'd better not be related to him."

"So they call you Commander Relic Raider eh?"

"Yeah." I said.

"I have a feeling you and I are going to be good friends."

"Likewise, Scott."

"Ah I should get going I got class with Dr. Pym."

I checked my watch, "I got class with Mr. Coulson. If you see any of the guys tell them we'll meet at the end of the week to discuss the ultimate prank."

"Got yah. Later Mel." He waved.

"Later, Scott."

I found Mr. Coulson by the main office building.

"Ah is it just me here for your class sir?" I said as I looked around.

"Yep, Since this is your first time in years back in the Big City I thought I'd show you around."

"That be great, thank you Mr Coulson." I said.

"You're welcome and ah a little warning Fury and Odin are judging the Prank fest."

"Wait what?"

He laughed at my reaction, "Don't worry about it."

"If you say so." I spoke, "So where are we heading to first?"

"Well originally I thought the rink but you're still recovering from the other day. So I thought the art gallery, Steve is already waiting for us there."

"Oh ok, cool."

"Melly!" Said Steve as Coulson and I arrived at the Art Gallery.

"New You're is a lot bigger than I remembered." I admitted as I was still looking around trying not to get dizzy.

"After this we'll be going to the museum."

"Sounds up my alley." I grinned.

The day was great as Steve and I were being quizzed about the some of the Great Artists and later Second World War, down to the Civil War too.

"What about the War of 1812?"

Steve thought for a second, "I don't know much about that."

"I'm afraid I don't either." Admitted Coulson.

"I know a bit, but it was one of the most bloodiest wars in North America."

"I thought the Civil War was bad but really?"

"Yeah pretty much, it's kinda where the Crazy Canuck came from."

"Really I thought that came from the Battle of Vimy Ridge?" Questioned Steve.

I started to think, "You know maybe we're both right Steve."

"So what was the cause of the war of 1812?"

"Well Canada wasn't exactly a country back then originally it was still British North America. Occupied by both France and the British. Because Europe was still going through with the Napoleonic wars, the states has multiple reasons to invade the North." I spoke, "The war lasted 2 years and 8 months."

"But why would our schools wouldn't teach it?" asked Steve.

"Because of two reasons, you guys were losing and two we burned the white house."

"Oh... okay so that's why it's best to have Canadian on your side rather than piss them off right?"

"Yeah pretty much it."

"Is that the short version of it?"

"Yeah, there was a lot of battles going on you can imagine it got confusing after awhile not everyone was under the same banner, and that goes for us Canucks we still hadn't had our own real flag until Feb. 15, 1965."

"But the maple leaf was always there to tell you were Canadian."

"True." I said, "I mean my country is nowhere near 200 but the history of our land is as rich as yours."

"Hmm that is quite interesting." said Coulson, "So ah Melanie I'd like to help out with the prank off while I'm here."

"Well I guess you can advise us if we can or can't do certain pranks." I said.

"Makes sense."

"Great, but I also had some ideas too."

I grinned, "Write them down and I'll talk about it Saturday."

"Great."


	6. Chapter 6

**At the day's near end**

It wasn't long before most of the gang was called to a mission, Scott, Tony, Hulk, Steve, Natasha left to go to another Hydra hideout. So it was just Falcon, Amora, Jann and Me here. Falcon was helping me getting my books unpacked as Jann was organizing my closet and dresser.

"You know what Melly you should wear more fashionable clothes."

"Remember what I told you the other day?"

"Oh right, my bad."

"Oh there you all are." said to Amora, "Fury said I should help you organize your books."

"Or more like try to socialize with other people," said Jann saying it soft enough for only me to hear.

I gave her a look and replied softly back to her, "Give the girl a chance Jann."

"Always the benefit of doubt?"

"Along those lines. Yes."

"Okay Melly."

"So how was your day?" Falcon asked.

"Pretty good. Although I'm not as sore anymore from the other day."

"That's great to hear, Melly." He replied.

"What is this?" said Amora as she picked up my grandfather's treasure box."

"That is my grandfather's treasure box, he kept the first coin of each year he lived in Canada." I said as I took the box placing it.

"That's so cool." She said.

"No wonder Steve and you get along well, he's the son of immigrants and you're the granddaughter of one." said Falcon.

"Piff please I come from a long line of Asgardians that is nothing compared to you peasants."

I tried to control my anger for now, "If you work hard for what you want you'll get everything you deserve and more."

She looked interested, "Really coming from someone like you..."

"Everyone of my family members had worked hard their whole lives and made sacrifices for the next generation... I know you don't understand but it's that hard work that teaches more than it seems to be."

"Hmph," She huffed, as she then announced "I have to have my beauty sleep."

"Good night Amora." Jann, Falcon and I said to her, we waited a few minutes as I got a Indiana Jones Poster and a Tomb Raider poster to put on my wall.

"So what do you think about Amora, Mel?" Jann asked.

"She's like a lot of the Hydra Snobs I recall at my old school."

"Not all of them I hope didn't you have any friends there?" Falcon asked.

"Barely did." I said, "I mostly stayed inside getting extra help on my math or other school projects."

"Awe Melly that's so sad." said Jann as she then had a idea, "I know how about I become your roommate?"

"Don't you already have Natasha as you're roommate?"

"Yeah well she's not as fun as you are Melly!"

I thought for a second I had to admit Jann did seem like a ideal person to have as a roommate. "How about we talk about this in the morning with whoever we need to talk with about this."

"Now we're talking!" She said excitedly.

It was a few hours later when I woke up feeling a draft as I looked to see a ninja masked teen-aged boy in side button uniform jacket as the left arm was nothing but ... a Metal prosthetic arm, and he was armed with guns and knives in my window. 'Uh oh,' I though as my eyes were glued to his as I looked over his shoulder to see the avenger jet just arriving. He was about to get into my room when I tackled him as we fell into the shrubbery below. I quickly got off him but he grabbed my leg tripping me off my feet, as I then kicked him in the face, knocking the ninja mask off. I got up and started to run, but he caught up to me as I then froze feeling a cold blade against my throat.

"You're my mission and they want you alive." He said.

I tried to stay calm as I remembered thought of something when I saw Steve and the gang run up to us.

"Bucky!" Steve yelled, "Let Melly go!"

"Stop calling me that!" Bucky yelled at him. I then got a idea, I wrapped my arms around him, moved my head as kicked my legs up then down as I threw him right at Steve... But somehow Bucky quickly grabbed my pendant and next we all knew we were blinded by a purple light. I opened my eyes as I saw nothing but spots.

"Melly are you okay?" said Jann as I saw her in her nightgown.

"I can't tell if I'm seeing purple spots or stars right now." I said as I tried catching a spot or star that really wasn't there.

"Follow me Melly, let's get you back to bed." she said.

"Melly?" said Bucky as his eyes went wide as he got up remembering everything, "Melly oh my god I'm so sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, Bucky but I think my pendant had something to do with me seeing spots right now," I said, "Wait what?"

"Bucky?"

"Yeah Steve?"

"You remember us?" Steve and I spoke together.

"You're mom's names are Sarah and Carolyn, you used to stuffed newspapers and Melly stuffed Kleenex into your shoes."

I looked at Steve, as I remembered seeing him do that, I used Kleenex after I found out my toenails were a tad long and they were digging into my toes because I was outgrowing my shoes at the time... The Kleenex was actually around my toes as a improvised bandage, but what Bucky said technically counted in my book.

"Well I guess that good enough for me," I spoke, "What about you Steve?"

"For now, I suppose that good enough for me too."

 **Morning, Day 2**

"Morning Melly," Said Steve as I approached the table he was sitting at, as we were starting breakfast, he looked tired but not too tired.

"Rough night?"

"Well Bucky's my roommate so... He well had a hard time getting to sleep at first so I took him to the the targeting range and going to the Robo Dojo to blow off some steam before we called it a night." Said Steve.

"What got him so worked up?"

"Well he asked me what happened to you and well he was glad it wasn't him who injured you but he was pretty pissed when I told him how we found you."

"Bucky always being my hero..." I spoke, "

"He might not remember much of me but he remembers you, but as a sister like figure... I think."

"I'm ok about it Steve."

"I know. But once he left your room he demanded to be brought up to speed on what we found out what they did to you."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Melly, how are you feeling this morning?" said Bucky.

"Getting better Bucky thank you for asking."

"Why would they pick on a good girl like you?"

"Why are you asking me the same question you once asked yourself Steve? Honestly I'd rather not know. I don't want to change who I am now."

"That's good to hear, and I'm sorry I asked it's clear you're not ready to talk about it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Later that same morning**

I just finished Telling Fury what had happened as Bucky was waiting outside the office with Steve.

"Miss Hansen, the boy endangered your life. You may have been friends with him once upon a time but it's clear he's not the same kid anymore."

"Steve's already implied that to me during breakfast Sir. He doesn't see me the same as he used to." I spoke, "So what are you implying at?"

"Avoid him, the boy's messed up and he's bad news."

"I had a feeling you'd say that, Sir."

"On a good note, I've approved Miss Van Dyne's request to become your new roommate, so I suggest you take the day to help her take things up to your room, bunkbeds already has been delivered to your room."

"Okay, thank you Sir."

"Oh and what you did to fight him off last night will be added as extra credit to your report card. Barnes still has a lot to prove if he wants to be in the Academy in my eyes."

I felt as if I wanted to say more as I finally got up to say it, "Hydra screwed with his head sir, it wasn't his fault he was just following orders like any soldier would."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"Counselling I guess. Whatever Hydra did to him mentally is probably what they tried with me."

"But it didn't work."

"I think my necklace had something to do with that, it does have protective and healing abilities."

"Then we'll have to study it further... Take it off so we can properly study it."

I tried taking it off but the black leather lace re-tied itself right before our eyes... "Um that's never happened before."

"Get Amora to take a look at it over at the Asgardian forge, perhaps there is more to your necklace than we all think."

"Do I have to see her?"

"She's the only enchantress or magic user here besides Loki. Suck it up Canuck."

"All right, am I dismissed?"

"You're dismissed."

"Thank you."

I exited fury's office as I saw Bucky in different clothing, black jeans, a blue jean jacket with the left sleeve ripped off and a black tee shirt with a red star on it. He looked at me sadly then looked to the floor... He probably feels bad for what he did the other night, I guessed.

I went to the Forge as I saw Amora enchanting a artifact, I watched for a bit as I waited for her to finish. She stopped as she turned to look at me, "What are you doing here?"

"Look can you examine my necklace please, there's been a few things that's happened related to it that can't be explained by science as of yet."

"You'll have to take it off."

I tried taking it off again but again the cord re-tied itself back onto my neck comfortably. She looked at it curiously as she made due with what she had just witnessed, "Hmm it's enchanted the cord."

"My pendant?"

"Yes."

"So why can't I take it off? I was able before."

"And when was that?"

"... I was home with my family."

"Then perhaps that is the only way it can be removed then. Your pendant stone is mysterious but... It's color does suit you." She said. 'Finally she said something nice,' I thought as I smiled.

"Thanks Amora."

"Whatever, now leave me to my studies."

"Alright sure, later Amora." I said as I went back to the dorms to help Jann move into my room.

"Hey Melly!" It was Falcon/Sam... But I didn't see him anywhere, until I looked up as I saw him hovering high up above me.

"Hey Sam, how's the view from up there?"

"Not bad, not bad at all." He said as he then landed beside me, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore again, but it's nothing I can't handle since I have a high pain tolerance. What's up?"

"Well we're all worried about you since Hydra sent Bucky to get you... He doesn't quite know all the details but it is a concern they're hell bent on getting you."

"Yeah well I already showed you guys I'm ready to fight back."

"I think Steve wants to teach you more combat moves, but only once you're in the clear."

"What do you think?"

"I think it wouldn't hurt to try some sparring now, I mean the Arena of War has just been built not far from the Avengers Stadium." He said as he pointed out to it.

"Maybe tomorrow Sam, I have to help Jann move into my room, she's my new roommate now."

"Ah ok, do you ladies need any help?"

"You know I'm not sure and I have no clue where her room is."

"It's room 63," said Natasha hoping out of a secret door in the sidewalk in her Russian spy jumpsuit, "I think it's a good idea she's moving into your room Melly."

"I've never had a roommate before but I think it should be fun." I spoke.

"For your own being I'd suggest-"

"Avoid Bucky? Yeah that's what Fury said I should do too."

"Good," she said as she gave me back my diary as I saw nothing but post-its on certain pages.

"Natasha!"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone about your abusive ex-"

"What?" said Bucky as he looked mad as he grabbed my arm... surprisingly not tightly as I expected, "Tell me Melly who hurt you!"

"You just had to say it did you." I muttered as I glared at her.

"Sorry, he's much better at stealth than I thought he was."

"Melly?"

"Bucky it's in the past, I dumped him after I got back from school after I caught the whooping cough 2 weeks later."

"You used to sing..."

"Well because of it I can't sing like that anymore Bucky."

"Let her go Bucky, remember what Fury said to you?" Steve reminded as he put his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"For her safety's sake leave her alone?" Bucky said as he looked hurt saying that as he let me go.

"Yeah."

"Guys I'm right here you know that?"

Steve chuckled, "He was just quoting Fury Melly."

"I know I was just making sure," I teased.

"Later Melly I have to give him a tour."

"I'm right here Steve you know that?" Bucky said almost quoting me word for word as I laughed at them, as they chuckled together.

"Sorry Buck."

"Oh it's alright, lead the way Steve."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Rest of the week...**

Went smoothly I guess but avoiding Bucky was near impossible since we practically had the same friends. Yet I saw him hanging out with Natasha, and sometimes I'd be hanging out with Jann or Falcon/Sam.

Saturday couldn't come any slower though. Jan and I was having breakfast when the gang joined us as I saw at Loki's table Amora, Taskmaster, Zemo, and Red Hulk there. I looked to Bucky as he was glaring daggers at Zemo, and Tony was either glaring at Steve and Bucky for some strange reason...

I gulped as I then tapped my spoon on my herbal tea in a coffee mug. Getting everyone at the table's attention.

"Thank you for coming everyone." I began, "Anyhow I feel this Prank Festival will be a good idea for us to let loose allowing us to have fun and see who has the best laugh.

"Here are the rules," Said Coulson, "It has to be clean, no pranks in the bathroom-."

"Saw that one coming a kilometer away." I muttered.

"Awe man I had devised a plan to green dye in the water once Loki stepped in." said Tony.

"Tony," I said "It's a good joke but I thought you were smarter than that."

The gang chuckled as he then agreed with me, "I had it all planned all I had to do was-."

"We get the picture Tony, but I think you need some help thinking on simpler jokes that are easy to pull off. How about you and Sam work on that together?"

"Sounds fine with me." Sam/Falcon spoke.

"Prank calls are out because everyone has caller id on their phones."

"Awe..." Said Bucky, "I loved doing those back in the day."

I grinned, "Find the nearest pay phone."

The gang laughed as Coulson laughed too, "She found a loophole."

"What about putting those springy snakes in a can of peanuts?" asked Steve.

"Steve, what else can you put them in?" I said as he then started to snicker.

"Don't say it out loud, save it for that day." I said grinning.

"I was thinking of shrinking all the furniture in Fury's office."

Coulson laughed, "Just don't touch Lola with the pym particles please."

"Okay, noted."

"I'd figured I'd scare him from the underground tunnels." said Natasha

"Natalia he's going to expecting that." Bucky spoke, "I guess I'll have to help you with your assignment then."

"Hmm," Jann spoke, "I could replace Fury's clothes with silly outfits."

"Or you can make a overcoat like his that's in multi colors or patterns." I said, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind just for the day."

She snickered, "True."

"What about Pepper?" Asked Tony.

"It's her day off," said Coulson.

"I had a good prank lined up for her." Tony groaned.

"Like what a whoopie cushion?" I said as the gang laughed.

"Not even close but still that's a pretty classy idea."

"Classy and quick."

"Could Make Big Whoopie Cushion For Red Hulk." Hulk said.

Tony laughed, "Okay I'll make one for you Big Guy."

"Oh wait Hulk I got a even better idea we shrink Red Hulk." I said.

We all laughed.

"How about we regroup later tonight to discuss other ideas." I said, "I just remembered have to write a letter to my family."

"Oh okay sure," said Steve, "Lunch time or dinner?"

"Ahhh Evening meal? I always get Supper and Dinner mixed up."

They laughed at me again, not that I didn't mind but it was refreshing to hear people laugh at the stuff I say even if they weren't intended to be funny or was as a joke. It was a hour later when Sam came up to me, "Hey Melly."

"What's up?"

"Definitely not me." He said as I laughed.

"At least not yet you're not up there." I joked back.

"Hey ah I was wondering you like basketball right?"

"I play it occasionally."

"Wanna shoot some hoops?"

"Sure as long as you're not cheating with you're winged jetpack."

"Deal."

There was a park not far from the Academy as he gave me a ball as we started shooting the ball into the basket hoop. He was silent at first as I decided to step it up, give the guy a challenge as I dribbled the ball and dodged him trying to steal the ball from me. I shot the ball into the hoop, as it went through.

"She shoots she scores!" I called out.

"Wrong game girl... eh whoops I guess it does work." He said, "You're not bad."

"Thanks Sam."

"Look I just wanted to get away from Steve, Tony and Bucky for a while."

"Speaking of Tony why is the dude giving them death glares?"

"They got into a argument in Political Sciences in Fury's class."

"About what?"

"The Charter of Human Rights."

"The Charter applies to everyone."

"Exactly what Fury said."

"Really? Are we sure we're still talking about the same dude here?"

"I know right." He said as we continued to shoot more hoops, "I thought you'd might know more history about it since I heard for the longest time the dude who wrote it never got credit for it until the late 80's I think?"

"The man who wrote it was from Hampton New Brunswick Canada."

"Whoa that wasn't far from where we found you right?"

"Eh more like a 2 hour drive, it's pretty close to the city of Saint John."

"But why didn't he get any credit for it?"

"Discrimination, the Civil Rights Act didn't come into effect until the mid late 70's. He had one arm, he lost it while being at the wrong place at the wrong time... At the train tracks."

"Whoa... So without him-"

"Yeah, exactly Martian Luther King Jr wouldn't have been influenced to start the African- American Civil rights movement." I said, "I believe it even applies to Enhanced people to."

He made a whistle, "You're knowledge is astounding."

"I study history, I don't take it from one source, when you're looking for something it's best to keep a lookout for anything in relation to it that can help your case."

"Even in espionage?"

"And finding a criminal too. Think of history as solving a murder mystery, you have clues, you have a place, and you have people involved."


	9. Chapter 9

**Later**

"Natalia, who was the guy who hurt Melly?" Bucky asked as they were studying in the cafeteria.

She sighed, "Which one?"

"What do you mean?"

"The one she met after she moved or the guy who stole her heart that she met in she was in Middle School?" She replied.

Bucky was caught off guard, "She never told Steve and I about them. We had a feeling she was being bullied but we didn't know how bad it was."

"Bucky, Melly didn't have very many friends she was outnumbered by boys. All the girls at her school couldn't relate to her, she was totally different than her classmates. Most of her friends were in grades under hers. A good sum of older kids weren't the best influence either... She was stuck with bad kids no matter where she was she was a target by them no matter what age she was."

"Why didn't she tell us the last time she was here?"

"She didn't want to tell you guys thinking you might not want to be friends with her anymore. James, now that I have a good idea of her character she'd rather talk about the positives than the negatives."

"I never thought of that..."

"Look I know I shouldn't be talking about what I read in her journal or diary but you asked I imagine Melly would want us to keep it to ourselves."

"I know Fury told me to avoid her, but I want to say I'm sorry and give the girl a hug and that she's far more stronger than I am."

'More stronger than you know, Bucky...' Thought Natasha as she remembered two parts that she decided to keep to herself and for Melly's sake as well.

 **Hours later at my dorm room.**

"Melly are you here?" knocked Natasha on my door.

I opened it, "It's just me for right now," I spoke as I let her in.

"I'm sorry I took your Diary Melly..."

"How far did you get?" I said closing the door and was thankful the window was locked too.

"Everything..." She stopped as she gave me a hug as she whispered in my ear, "I'm glad you chose life rather than death, when you were at your lowest times."

I began to cry, as I returned the hug, "Thanks Natasha, I hope what you read you can keep that to yourself, please?"

"If you need someone to talk to, we're here to talk with you ok?"

"I really don't feel comfortable talking about it to anyone but I trust you." I said as I stopped hugging her and used my sleeve to dry my tears off.

"Melly, I was just talking with Bucky for a study date and honestly, mentally you are the strongest of us all."

"I am?"

"Yeah," Natasha said, "Even stronger than Dr. Pym."

"Ah... Wow that's a... Mind blowing... Normally I don't like being compared to others but ah I guess that puts me at ease."

"But why did you fall for for those guys?"

"Zavier... I didn't fall for him, I just wanted a friend he wanted something else as he was a plain old creep for a grade 2 kid. Sure I was bullied by the kids over the years but it wasn't until Middle school when it was the worst ever. Kris well I knew he wasn't perfect I just wanted him to see the good in him that he tried to portray himself to me as. I was blinded by his lies and charms... Is it wrong to see good in people when they clearly don't see it?"

"No I don't think so, Melly. But you already learned you can't change people they need to change themselves."

"Yeah well things got worse after that, The School started as a Junior high then the government decided to merge schools that had elementary up to junior high then separate them into separate schools... All because of a damn boy my life got bad..."

"Melly, you're a good person plus you're different."

"I know, Natasha," I grumbled, "is popularity worth it?"

"Popular it's just a word. It's not like you're famous... Unlike Steve and Tony."

Finally I laughed, "I'd be first in line if they get into a boxing match."

"Me too."

"Are you and Bucky a thing?"

"He does flirt with me a lot, we do have some memories in the Red Room together."

"You two do look cute together."

"We do not."

I laughed, "He and I do have a thing for redheads but I never really got far with one."

"What about you?"

"I'm not ready for a boyfriend yet." I spoke, "Tash it's getting late, I still have some homework to work on."

"See you tomorrow then."

 **Two Weeks later**

My Uncle Fred, Aunt Janice and my Cousin Rick were coming up to visit today as I was excited about seeing them. The gang had went off on missions so the only people were here were Zemo, Taskmaster, and Amora... I avoided them all day as my extended family arrived.

"Hey Mel," said Cousin Rick as I hugged him.

"Been a very long time eh?" I said as I looked at him... Something wasn't quite right, last time I saw him he was tall and a bit overweight last summer... now? He was still tall but buffed up. I dismissed the thought as we hung out.

"How about we go to Central park?" said Uncle Fred... ' _Wait what's with his accent?'_ I thought as I looked at him, my Uncle was originally from Pennsylvania and his accent didn't sound the same as I remembered... more Western? As in the wild west, cowboy movies.

"Ah sure Uncle Fred." I spoke, "Uncle are you feeling ok you're voice seems a little off?"

"He has a bit of a cold, Melanie." said Aunt Janice... Ok at least her voice seemed fine.

"Alrighty." I spoke, "It's still a bit of a walk from here."

After a few blocks of walking I could feel my necklace getting loose... And that Bad feeling that these people with me wasn't my family members from Florida... The last time I felt my necklace loosen was when I was scared... My cousin Bernie found it as it glowed when I was nearby... Like a compass... ' _Keep it together Melly_ ,' I told myself.

"Oh look over there Melanie." said Rick. I looked to where he was pointing, I saw a squad of Hydra guys uniform... Responding fast I got the hell out of there. I didn't have a fighting chance when I was hit by a dart... Before I passed out I took off my necklace as I hid it under a dumpster... then everything went black from there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Explaining and Searching**

"What do you mean she left a few hours ago?" said my Real Aunt Janice to Director Fury. As the Gang arrived overhearing everything.

"Did you tell her when you were arriving?" Fury asked.

"Jannie it will be fine, whoever Melly is with I'm sure she'd figure it out pretty quickly." Said Uncle Fred.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"Three people posing as us took Melly." Said my Cousin Rick.

"Avengers Assemble!" said Steve, "Tony, Sam, Scott and Jan will look in the high and tight spots, Sharon, Bucky, Natasha you're with me."

"Right." the gang said.

"And me?" asked Hulk.

"If Bruce can do something then he can." Said Natasha.

"Um guys," said Loki, "May I assist? I mean she surely bested me of the day of fools but I would wish to see her again for a rematch next year."

"I think I have a idea," said Amora as she gave Steve an amulet, "After studying her pendant I believe this may help you find it."

"Thanks Amora."

"Look I don't like her, but that doesn't mean I don't hate her."

"Steve how much of Melly do you know?" Sharon asked as they searched the alleys in their old home area. The Amulet was guiding them to the area for some reason.

"She told us she was in a plane crash months ago, she doesn't have any memory like the rest of the passengers, but her cousin was effected the worst Bernie doesn't remember Melly at all."

"That's worst than me is it?" Bucky asked.

"Melly's enhanced Guy's." Said Natasha.

"Fury had her blood tested... And she's scared of needles." Said Sharon.

"I didn't know the first part, I knew she was scared of needles." Steve replied.

"Hey I found something!" said Jann on the communicators she gasped as she then spoke, "It's her Necklace!"

"Avengers," Loki spoke as the gang came back to base, "I was working with Banner and we discovered something together in the Rocky Mountains. There's a city there hidden by an ancient Asgardian mirror shield."

Sharon looked at the image that Bruce showed them on a tablet, her face went white, "That's pretty close to where the plane she was on that crashed at."

"Loki is there a way in?"

"I'm sure once I'm there I can find us a way in and disable it forever. I believe that her necklace could guide us to her."

"Well it's better than what we had hours ago."

 **Canadian Rockies... The lost city of Saguenay**

My head was hurting as I woke up in a stretcher... I quickly recognised the place... ' _Oh no not this place again_ ,' I thought as I managed to get out of my restraints easily. I waited a few seconds as I knocked out a Hydra soldier as I took his uniform off and put it on, as I put him in the stretcher leaving a note on him saying "HA, AHA, HA, HA! You got this far but that's as far as you are going to get." it said.

I blended in with the rest of the soldiers as I pretended to be one of the guys tucking my hair into my collar as I flipped the collar up to hide my face a tad. It wasn't long before everyone went running as I saw a red light and a annoying noise alerting everyone that they were under attack. I smiled as I took the chance to fight the guys knocking them out without using a single bullet. I have to use my survival training and other skills I've learned along the way.

This place gave me Daja-vu all over again, but unlike last time which I learned at last minute, I was far more prepared than I was last time. I found the cells as I saw a girl in the same cell I was once in... My blood began to boil as I tore off the iron doors and then freed her from her chains.

"Who are you? ... Why do we look and sound the same?" She spoke as she looked at me... She looked exactly like me but somehow I knew she wasn't me... Could she be my missing Twin Sister, Melissa?

 **Avenger Academy**

"Before you all go," Said Fury, "I think I should tell you that there is more to Melly than she knows about herself. The reason why we did many blood tests on her is because she's enhanced like you Rogers."

"She doesn't look like a super soldier."

"That's the point, Rogers. Deception is what the girl loves to do that on the bad guys. The formula wasn't finished as it was given to her and her twin sister during their infancy to help give them fight for their lives. The evil society called Medusa that rivals Hydra switched her sister with another infant, however things didn't quite go as planned as they tried to do to her like Hydra did to you Barnes."

"So Melly turned the tables in their favour?" Spoke Sharon.

"Her sister is alive that's all I know."

"I shall explain the rest Fury," Said Odin, "The area was supposed to keep dangerous ancient items from Human hands. Saga, fell for a mortal man as her daughter Sarah who travelled through mirrors casted a spell on them in hopes that evil will never have their way to endanger the twin's lives. If evil tried to harm them they will return the favour in the form of evil's worst nightmare. Then after Lady Melly and lady Melissa were enhanced to who we know now."

"What about her sister?" Sam/Falcon asked.

"Sarah raised taught her under Medusa's knowledge. But in that same location there's an old KGB base and both Hydra and Medusa are using it together."

"So the rumour that Hydra and Medusa are working together is true." said Sharon.

"I'm afraid so kido." Fury said, "But I have a feeling once you guys get there Melly is going to need your help to expose the hidden city to the world."


	11. Chapter 11

**Saguenay**

"How is this possible?" She spoke shocked as I was.

"I know... I can't believe this either but..." I spoke trying not to cry, "All my life my family and I was told that my identical twin sister was dead."

"All my life I was told that my whole family was dead too," She spoke, "They tried to make me one of them but somehow I didn't believe them, I just wanted to be me and they wouldn't let me."

"Do you have a name?"

"A woman named Sarah became my secret mentor many years ago, she gave me a potion as she said I be strong as my other half is... She called me Melissa June Hansen."

I cried tears of joy as I hugged her as I then spoke into her ear, "I'm Melanie Anne Hansen, and I am... your identical twin sister!"

She looked at me and cried as we hugged again. Then after we dried our tears, she took out a pink star pendant necklace like mine that was hiding in her bra, "Sarah gave me this, she said when everything finally makes sense it will heal and protect me."

I took the necklace and tied it around her neck, it began to glow and heal her injuries. I grinned, "Sis I don't suppose we should turn the tables now eh?"

"Get me some clothes sis, and then we'll give them hell together."

I heard footsteps coming our way as I gave her a gun, "Looks like it's time to give them hell now."

"Well what are we waiting for?" She growled as she and I ran at them kicking all of their bad asses.

"This is going to be the best day of my life."

"Best day of our lives Melly." Melissa corrected as we punched and kicked our way through. I could do nothing but grin ear to ear as we fought everyone coming for us both. "Couldn't have said it better sis."

 **Not long later...**

"Avenger Assemble!" cried Steve as the gang stormed into the base once they arrived, "Loki you and Amora work on the Ancient Asgardian tech. Everyone else you're with me."

"Right," said the gang.

"Hulk Smash?" Hulk asked.

"This place yes but the rest I'd say no." Said Natasha, "Knowing Melly, she would have a field day here."

"She probably already had, besides this is technically her second time here." Sharon replied, "Loki said on the jet that the Mirror shield had a side effect on people that they won't remember anything that happened here. Looks like Hydra and her enemies figured out a way around it."

"Like Coulson said as if we were planning the April fools day prank off or whatever it was called," Bucky said as they fought through, "They must have found a 'loophole' like she did."

"Tony, Sharon, Tash, go find out what they did and how they did it." Steve commanded.

"Going," they said as they parted ways while the rest of the gang moved farther into the base.

"Bucky, Sam stay with me, everyone else stall them. If you find any prisoners free them, We're not leaving until we find Melly, or if she finds us."

"That works too." Bucky spoke, "Steve?"

"What?"

"Did I flirt with her when we were kids?"

"Dude," said Sam, "just ask her that when you see her."

"Ah... Okay." He said nervously.

"Well, well, well, Captain America and the Avengers." said a dark haired man with jade green skin, "Not that I'm surprised that all of you are here.

"Are you Zavier or Kris?" Demanded Steve.

"Je Suis Zavier, mon captain." said Zavier, as he took his hands out of his pockets, "My first plan didn't quite work as planned, but it will work again this time."

"You're first plan?"

"I was going to use the mind and time stone to make Melly my girl forever. But something interfered..."

Suddenly everyone had a flashback... They were fighting Zavier, as Melly collapsed was struggling to fight the mind stone's power. They fought him with a girl who looked like Melly but with longer blonde hair and short bangs... Days before Zavier broke into Avenger tower, managed to disable Vision and took the mind gem out of his head then used it to knock them all out... The Gang realised they were all Adults... Melly's visions were of their true selves...

"Bastard!" said Bucky as he ran to Zavier only that Zavier used the mind stone on him.

"Bucky!" Cried Steve.

"Return to the Winter Soldier Hydra made you into," Zavier sneered as he looked to Steve and Sam, "Kill them."

"Understood." said Bucky.

"Sam I'll take care of Bucky and Zavier, find Melly and bring her here!"

"How do I find her?"

Steve took something out of his pouch and tossed Sam Melly's pendant, "maybe this will help."

Sam held it by the cord as he saw it move into directions as he then got near the prison cells he saw... Two Melly's fighting together fiercely forcing their way through Hydra's forces.

I saw Sam looking confused as he had my pendant, "Sam just don't stand there, do something will ya?"

"Oh right sorry, I can't tell who's who." Sam replied as he helped Melissa and I fight off the rest of the Hydra guys.

"I'm Melissa, her twin sister." Melissa said as she then pointed to her hair, "I'm blonde, Melly's a brunette."

"Damn.. I was sure hoping you had a sister Melly." Sam smiled as I saw his eyes were glued to my Sister's eyes.

"Dude I'm right here remember?" I said as I passed my hand in front of his face.

"Oups sorry Melly, here." Said Sam as he gave me my pendant, "Look Zavier here he used both the time stone and the Mind stone to-."

"Make me the perfect girlfriend of his?" I guessed, "But screwed up because he used the time stone too? Causing a another possible reality?"

"Yeah, that and all of us are starting to remember things like you did in the beginning of this mess." Sam said, "Oh shit Melly, Steve needs your help now Zavier used the mind stone on Bucky to return him to back to when he was being used by the bad guys."

"Lead the way, Sam!"

"Right on!" Sam said as he lead us back to where Zavier and the guys were.

"Any ideas?" Melissa asked.

I looked in horror as I saw Steve and Bucky fighting as Zavier laughed evilly. I then got mad, really mad as I saw Zavier having a ball at them... "Melissa, Sam distract him to the drop damn stone out of his hand then make sure no-one bothers us, once you got that done I'm going after Zavier's sorry ass."

"Right." they said as Melissa summoned her wings as they flew at Zavier as he dropped the mind stone. He turned as he saw me, "Why can't you love a man like me?"

"You can't force me to love you, you son of a bitch." I growled at him as I did a running kick to his face.

"Language Melly." Steve said.

"Oh shush, I'm on home soil I can say whatever I want." I said as I fought Zavier as I saw him take the time stone out of his pocket... I then gotten an idea as I kicked that from his hand as I then grabbed the mind stone. He got up and looked at me... In horror.

"Time for a little taste of your own medicine, Zavier." I growled pointing the Mind stone in his face, "cause after this I'm restoring everything but from now on you will fear my wrath for the rest of your damn miserable life!" I then activated the mind stone to give Zavier my old bully never ending nightmares... Once I was satisfied I held up the Time stone as I restored everything...


	12. Chapter 12

**A Prologue - A day ago...**

Far south of Mexico... Bucky was in position as he waited for his mission... It was a observation mission for recruitment and his target was... Commander Relic Raider. He watched her arrive riding her Mighty, Magic Black Shadow Steed to the ruins towards her mission. She dismounted as it disappeared into her shadow. Bucky smiled as he thought ' _This is the closest I've ever gotten to seeing her in person._ '

She looked around then she made eye contact to him, ' _Oh shit I wasn't supposed to be seen!_ '

She caught up to him very quickly as she fought him, only that he kept up with her as her moves cancelled his. He decided at last second to try a different approach.

"Commander I'm not here to kill you." He spoke as they both needed to take a breather.

"I kinda figured that out halfway through our fight," She replied, "We've fought for how long..." She checked her watch, "A hour and a half? Damn... Dude I hadn't fought a guy this long in ages."

Bucky smiled, "You're good Commander, not many can spot me that easily like you can."

She chuckled, "Ah Thanks, I think. Why are you spying on me anyhow?"

"Observation."

She got up as she pinned him to a tree trunk, it surprised him she definitely was a lot more stronger than she looked. She looked serious, dead serious. "For what? Or are you a Fan of mine?"

"The Avengers wants to recruit you, and yes I am a fan of yours." Bucky spoke fast, hoping she'd wouldn't catch the second part. Her face softened as she let him go.

"See that wasn't so bad, Soldier."

"You've heard of me?"

"How can I not? Bucky..." She replied with a sexy smile as her face got closer to his...

 **Avenger's Tower**

"Bucky wake up dude!" said Sam's voice as Bucky woke up in his bedroom in the tower.

"Awe... It was just getting good..." Bucky muttered, sarcastically. "Gee thanks Sam."

"No problem." Sam spoke, "Steve and Sharon got breakfast ready."

"I'll be there." Bucky groaned, as he got ready for breakfast.

"Hey Bucky you got some mail," Said Steve as he handed him both his mail and his breakfast, pancakes with all the fixings.

"Thanks," Bucky spoke accepting them as he then put the food on the table and opened the letter... It was an acceptance letter at the college nearby for G.E.D. course.

"What is it?" Asked Sharon as she looked at the envelope, "Hey this college isn't far."

"I was kinda wanting to keep it to myself, but ah I wanted to get my High School Diploma. Because of the war I never finished it, I think it's time to finish what I started."

"Buck," Spoke Steve, "I'm so proud of you. But how did you decide on to this alone?"

"I got inspired to."

"I sense a who?" teased Sharon, "I don't suppose you're seeing some lady?"

"Not exactly... I've picked up a novel series I put aside for a while."

"Would it have to be that book that was in your pocket that a bullet went through?" Steve asked.

Bucky blushed, "Ah... Maybe."

"What book was it?" Sharon asked.

"It was called 'The Light within the Dark' by Melanie Hansen Aka Commander Relic Raider." Steve said, "I asked Fury about her, apparently she and his niece Nikki are good friends."

"Fury has a niece?" asked Sharon, "Well I never expected to hear that."

"Yeah, Niki sent me a dossier of the lady and her twin sister."

"Sister? Did I hear the lady has a Sister?" Sam asked, interested.

"You heard right, Melissa and Melanie are twin sisters and they were both enhanced with a scrapped unfinished Super Soldier serum at it got completed over the years. A Cult group like Hydra tried to get the girls to convert to their side but somehow it always-"

"Backfired in their faces." Bucky finished Steve's sentence.

"Yeah, Melissa is working with Alpha flight using the code name Snow Mare. She can grow wings out of her shoulder blades."

"Ow that sounds like it hurts, would that mean she's a inhuman?"

"I would think so, she does have the gene but her twin doesn't. From what Nikki briefed me about her Melanie's fine with it."

At that second the tower's Alarms went off as they rushed to where the threat was as they saw a man with green skin... Bucky knew who he was as glared at Zavier who was using the time stone on Vision turning him back into a clumps of vibranium.

"Who are you?" Steve demanded.

"My plans do not involve you." Zavier said taking the mind stone, "But for now take a nap." Zavier used the mind stone to knock them all out then he escaped with his men. Bucky woke up first as he helped everyone out.

"Steve, Commander Relic Raider and her Sister are in danger."

"You don't have to tell me that twice," Steve spoke as he yelled out "Avenger Assemble!"

 **Wakanda, Hours ago**

Bucky and the gang tracked Zavier down to the borders of Wakanda, thanks to T'Challa informing them he asked told her if she wanted to do an archaeological dig in Wakanda she'd have to go through a tomb of trials that was used to train his bodyguards. Her sister Melissa was already down as Sam picked her up in his arms.

"Whatever you do don't call dibs on her." Bucky spoke to Sam.

"And how do you know that, Buck?" Sam teased.

Bucky tried to avoid answering that with, "Just wait for the ladies reaction first."

"Ah my chance to be Prince Charming eh?"

"T'Challa was a prince he's a king remember?" Bucky joked.

"Fine with me." Sam said as he noticed Bucky looked nervous, "Dude I've never seen you nervous on a last minute mission before."

"I've read all her books, and I got Jarvis to hack into CAN SHIELD's database on her."

"Wait isn't that kinda creepy of you?"

"Not as much as Zavier is to her. The short version is that they've been fighting for years and she hates his guts."

"Ahhhh!" yelled out a Woman from a distance as the gang closed in to where it was coming from. They took cover as they looked in horror Zavier using the Mind and the Time Stone on the Commander.

"I will take you back to become the woman of my desires." Zavier spoke as Bucky felt his anger grow ready to explode.

"Like Hell She Won't! Zavier!" He yelled out as he ran to Zavier as he used the time stone to his arm then the mind stone on him...


	13. Chapter 13

**Just going along with it... Wakanda**

When I finally woke up as I saw Zavier curled up in a ball as the mind stone was in between us on the ground. I sighed, just as I had figured. Zavier's plan was to bring me back to my teens to my first darkest time in my life. I suspected he didn't expect during that time I fought back with my head rather by force. That rat bastard thinks he knows everything about me but like I proved to the asshole he doesn't. I had fought him for years once we grew up, and I didn't like his methods to making me his girl. He'll never learn that every time evil people try to screw with me it will always backfire super badly in their faces. That was why I was referred by my enemies their worst Nightmare in so many ways. I looked around me as I saw all the Avengers on the ground under the mind stone spell.

"Oh no," I spoke, "So that's how they got sucked into this." I felt something on my chest as I saw my pendant... and beside me was the Time stone. Now everything made some sense, somewhat. He used both the Time stone and the Mind stone together, from what I know using both two supernatural charged stone like crystals isn't a good idea... Thanks to the crossing the streams theory from Ghostbusters, the original movie. I checked my knives as I saw they were fine, as the same stone that my pendant was made of was still in them, like I remembered. I got up as I gathered both the Time stone and the Mind stone as I saw a chunk of metal not far from where I was. I took the time stone as I touched the metal as it formed Capt's shield. I saw a bulge in my right cargo pants pocket as I opened it to see a Pink Star pendant like mine on a leather cord... I smiled as I put it back in. Taking off my necklace I placed it into Capt's hand as I saw him pull out of what Zavier's vision.

"What happened?" Captain America asked me.

"Well that be a long and confusing story Cap. But the short and sweet version of it is that I turned the tables back on him and ah well what I gave him he's not going to snap out of it that easily." I explained, "I made sure of it, hopefully it will be permanent."

"Wait that necklace you're holding I was sure you didn't have that on when I first saw you when we got here."

"I think that was the time stone, it turned you're shield back to it's original ore look, so once I got out I used the time stone to return it back to your trusty shield. But ah... From how I see things not everything needs to be explained, questioned and answered. Sometimes what you believe within yourself matters more than anything."

Captain America smiled as I helped him up, "I don't suppose you use that necklace of you're on the rest of the gang?"

"Consider it done." I replied.

"Can you do Bucky last could yah?" He spoke with a grin as he pointed to the Winter Soldier... His metal prosthetic (left) arm was busted... 'The poor guy,' I thought, as I felt bad for him.

"Why last?"

"Let's just say I've figured out that he's a big fan of yours." He replied.

I then realised Captain America referred the guy as 'Bucky' seconds ago... My face paled, I thought what we went through was a dream at first. "Wait you called him Bucky, Right?" I asked.

"He is Bucky Barnes, Commander Hansen."

"Really? I had a crush on him since I was a little girl, only my mom knew of it." I admitted, "Screw it I'm starting with him. I'm not saving the Best for last!"

Captain America chuckled as I went to Bucky's side. I used the time stone to restore his metal arm, then placed my pendant on his forehead to restore his mind. Bucky opened his eyes as he saw Capt and I. Bucky looked at me confused at first but then he grinned, as he surprised me with a passionate kiss on my lips... I wasn't expecting it as I looked into his eyes, as I felt my cheeks heat up when I smiled at him. "Whoa maybe I should be doing this more often." I added with a chuckle.

"Well you do hate being the damsel in distress." Bucky teased.

I giggled, "True, that does sounds like me."

"So ah what happened?" He asked.

"Well I do have a theory of how things got to here but I'd like to know you're side of how things had happened." I spoke as I looked at them.

"The day was going alright for my day off but I was thinking of going back to school getting my G.E.D. since I never finished High School." Bucky recalled, "I was about to read your latest novel on how you discovered your Twin Sister was Alive all along."

"Zavier broke into the Avenger tower and used the time stone on Vision then took the Mind stone." Said Steve.

"Thought so. He must have done his homework."

"Except I recognised him." Bucky spoke... I can tell he was holding back a bit... I had a feeling I knew why.

"Ok guys I think I got it from there." I spoke as I then explained, "I managed to pull through out of Zavier's trap with the two infinity stones he had. I'd wouldn't worry about him I used his idea against him, he's having nothing but nightmares right now."

"Commander I don't suppose you have another magic pendant like yours right?"

I took out my magic knives, as I gave him one and Bucky the other "Just put it in their hands they should do the same as my pendant, Captain."

"You can call me Steve, Commander."

"Well call me Mel."

"Mel's too common, how about Melly'? Like we did in that dream whatever we were all having." suggested Bucky.

"Whatever works with you guys I'm game." I replied, as I helped Bucky up...


	14. Chapter 14

**Relaxing offer**

"Oh crap I just remembered your sister was with us too." Bucky spoke remembering.

I looked as I saw her on the ground nearby, "Oh god! Thank you for reminding me!"

"No problem Melly."

I rushed to my twin sister's side as I took out the pink star pendant from my pocket as I tied the necklace around her neck as I saw her wake up.

"Sissy!" She cried as she hugged me, "I thought was too late."

"It's alright Melissa, everything worked out in the end."

"That's a relief." She spoke, as I helped her up. She looked down as she saw the pendant necklace, "Where did this come from?"

"I just found it in my pocket, it wasn't there this morning but I'm glad it was here now so I was able to give it to you." I replied.

"I don't suppose you ladies could use a ride home?" Asked Sam.

"I don't see why not fly boy." Melissa said flirting with him. ' _Well what do ya know. I guess she has a thing for sidekicks too._ ' I thought with a chuckle.

"Sis what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing important."

"I call B.S. on that Melly."

"Of course you do," I snickered back, "Besides you always called dibs first."

"I have?" She said as she started to think, "Well you do have a point there."

 **Avenger Tower**

The gang invited Melissa and I over to the tower for a briefing and a much deserved break. But I had a feeling there was there was something else too. I just took a shower as Melissa then called dibs on the shower next once I got out of the bathroom of the guest room suite we were given to freshen up. I dried off and put on some clothes as there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Steve.

"Hey Steve." I greeted, "Thanks for inviting us to stay for a bit."

"You're welcome, but ah... We'd like you and your sister to join us in the Avengers."

"As long as I can still do what I'm good at I don't see a problem." I replied, "Yes and I know my sister will say the same too."

Steve chuckled, "We were all impressed that you got Zavier pretty good in the end. He's in a high security psychiatric prison."

"Really there's such thing as a prison like that?"

"Apparently there is now." He replied as he lead me to a office, "Look chances are another infinity stone could be in hidden or be an ancient artefact. We don't have anyone like you on our team." He said as he handed me some paperwork to read over and sign.

"True enough, Steve. I am one of a kind, being both an Archaeologist and a Super Soldier." I agreed as I signed the papers, "So just curious how did you find out that Bucky is a big fan of mine?"

"Well years ago before the civil war we had, Bucky was doing missions for Fury on the side trying to redeem himself for all the bad things he done in the past." Steve began, "He'd go to the local libraries to read a book to take his mind off things, then by chance there was a book fair as he saw you're novels. He never said anything but after Natasha was brainwashed by one of his foes a few years ago, he picked them up again and bought every novel after the first one he first read." Steve explained, "So I guess like you, he had a secret crush on you too."

"Is that you're theory?" I asked.

"He has all you're novels, the first book he has is bent out of shape, there is even a bullet hole through all the pages except the front cover."

I was intrigued, "Which one was that?"

"The paperback version of your first novel 'The Light Within the Dark'," Steve replied, "By the looks of it you want to see him right away."

"Yes I do. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Friday where's Bucky?"

"Mr. Barnes is currently in his room." said Friday on the intercom.

"Thank you but where do I go from here?" I asked.

"Friday, Commander Relic Raider is one of us now." Steve spoke to the A.I., "There's still some more work to do but I think that can wait. Direct her to Bucky's room."

Thanks to Friday I found Bucky's room as I knocked on the door. He opened it as I saw him in jeans, a tee shirt and my novel in his other hand. I smiled, "You know I could sign it if you want."

"Ah Melly..." He spoke, surprised, "I didn't think you and your sister were staying long."

I giggled, "Steve asked me to join the Avengers. So I guess you'd be seeing a lot more of me."

"Oh really?" he asked interested, leaning on the door frame with a big smirk on his face.

"Yeah. So, I was wondering if you could say give me a tour?" I suggested.

"On one condition," He grinned.

"And that is?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked softly as he took my hand and kissed it like a gentleman.

His old school charm was working on me alright, as I answered with a naughty grin knowing he's not the only one with charms up their sleeve, "I suppose I can throw out the 'dating a fan' rule... So what other rules do you want me to throw out the door next?"

"Ohhh," He laughed, "It going to be like that eh? I guess we'll have to wait and find out."

"Game on Bucky." I teased, "You're not the only one who can play along, I just hope you can keep up."

"Slow down Doll," Bucky teased, "Or this tour will never get started."

I giggled, "Or this area?"

Bucky folded the page of his book, threw it to his bed as he then gently took my hand, "so it's a date?"

"Sure," I agreed.

"I didn't think you were anything like how you wrote yourself."

"I kept things truthful as I could expect for the characters I changed that from the original people I was against or working with."

"Ah Melly?"

"Yes?"

"Can we also throw out no kissing on the first date?"

"You already did that when I saved your ass today." I laughed as he laughed with me.

"True." He chuckled, "I've wrote a few songs inspired by your books."

"Oh?"

"But I think I'll save that for another date."

I shook my head with a grin, "Bucky I know I hate surprises but I do like the romantic surprises the best."

"Good to know." He said, "Hey ah after the tour there's a nice place that serves pasta."

"Sounds like a plan." I spoke, with a giggle.

"You know I never actually finished High School..."

"My Dad was like that too he took night classes to get his GED while I was starting high school."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's never too late Bucky." I said taking his hand in mine.

He smiled at me, as I smiled at him as he gave me another kiss on the lips.


End file.
